The Accident
by JensenAcklesAngel
Summary: Dean sneaks into a bar, getting drunk. He then makes a bad choice to drive while intoxicated and ends up crashing his impala. He enlist his younger brother Sam for help to cover it up before John returns home. Will they be able to pull it off? This story will contain Non-Sexual spanking of a teen by a parent.
1. Chapter 1

Dean decided to join some friends at a local bar and ends up getting drunk. In one moment he drives while wasted and ends up getting into a accident. This is a Teenchester Fan fiction.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Supernatural. I just love writing about the characters.**

**Warning: Contains Non-Sexual spanking of a Teen by a parent. **

**Dean (18) Sam (14) **

**Implement: Paddle and Belt**

**Reason: Drunk Driving, Sneaking into a bar with a fake ID, Lying to cover it up, and cutting school.**

* * *

John Winchester had always warned Dean and Sam what could happen if one of them were to ever use drugs or drunk driving, so far that rule was never broken until now. For Dean, just turned eighteen couple of months earlier. He thought it be a good idea to go and have fun with a couple of his buddies while John was away hunting. It proved to be a big mistake. Sam had just arrived home from school, While going inside the house he heard the sounds of the paddle cracking and Dean sobbing hard. When he looked in the living room, Dean was sobbing loudly as John was spanking him. His face laid on one side on the cushion with his eyes closed. He didn't even noticed Sam had returned home but John did glance at the thirteen almost fourteen year old.

Sam felt bad for Dean going through that, In the back of his mind he knew John would find out somehow what he did. He didn't want to watch it let alone hearing it so he ran upstairs to his bedroom shutting the door trying to mask out the sounds of Dean's cries.

Downstairs, John was paddling Dean, there was no waiting between each strike. Dean cried loudly each time the paddle hit his tender backside. He knew he deserved it after what he had done. While going through the spanking he flashed back to how it lead him there in the first place.

**Three Days Earlier**

**Whitewater, Wisconsin**

Dean had told Sammy that he was going to the bar to meet with some friends of his, His younger brother thought Dean was crazy to do that how could he get in being under age anyway. Of course he had ways around that. He got himself a fake ID that could get him in the bar without any trouble. Sam did remind him that if their dad ever found out his ass was grass, Little that he knew, It was soon gonna be a proven fact.

Down at the Marley's Bar and grill, Dean knocked back several beers while chatting with his high school friends. They were in town for a couple of months due to their dad hunting another demon. While John would be gone for a few days Dean thought it be cool to unwind. Both Lucas and Josh were laughing along with Dean as they took another sip of beer.

"I swear I need something stronger than this shit! maybe some whiskey" Dean said as he busted out laughing. Lucas then laughed and patted the kids back "Dude! I think you had quite enough"

"No buddy It's never over until the fat lady sings!" Dean was getting wasted by the minute but he didn't really care. He was just having a good time. The look on his face turned into huge grin when he pointed at a blonde waitress cleaning the table

"I give her a 10! perfect score!" Dean boasted then the group laughed as they shook their heads. Dean whistled to the blonde "Hey you! bring us another round!" Lucas then laughed and spoke "I think we better stop while we are ahead."

Dean shook his head and laughed some more "Are you kidding? No way! I have an idea we could get some whiskey and have a quarter game. When you bounce a quater on the table you watch what glass he lands into."

"Oh yea! I remember that, if it jumps over like two glasses and lands into the third then we have to drink three glasses of it." Josh explained as the two boys agreed.

"Yep! So whose with me!?" Josh and Lucas both joined with Dean. That night they had played a couple of rounds of the quarter game. Within two hours, Dean was stone cold drunk. The boys walked him outside to the impala but he was able to stand up and speak

"I guess I better head on home and check on Sammy." Dean staggered over to his car door, Both Lucas and Josh were worried about him driving. Lucas was the first to speak up "Hey buddy, are you sure you're okay to drive? I mean we can call a cab."

"What! and leave my baby here? No...No way. I'm fine really. It's not that far anyway trust me" Dean formed a huge grin on his face as he took out the keys from his leather jacket, opening the door he gotten in "Listen, thank you for a wonderful time tonight. Hope we can do this again."

"Same here dude, Hey drive safely" Josh reminded him. Both of his friends were worried about letting Dean drive in the state he was in as they watched the impala drive off down the street. Dean's eyes were a bit foggy and droopy but he manage to concentrate the best he could. The house was just a couple blocks away all he had to do was make it there. Suddenly his car swerved a bit he muttered "Whoa baby, Easy there just let me make it home alright."

He was beating himself up in his mind about driving while drunk, also hoping that the cops didn't stop him. Heaven forbid if he had ever drew attention to him, let alone John finding out. Dean looked down at the seat for a moment then suddenly a couple of headlights were coming right at him.

He didn't realize he had been driving on the left side of the road. Dean's green eyes got big as he jerked the steering wheel to move the impala, He may have done it to hard when the car started to spin out of control, Causing a sheer panic in Dean suddenly it crashed on the light pole.

* * *

So what do you think so far? Please send me some feedback and let me know. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! Thank you for the kind review! :D This is my first Teenchester fic so I hope I am doing good with it. Anyways Enjoy :)**

* * *

Dean woken up several minutes later after being knocked out when he smacked the light pole. He looked around inside the car, noticed the glass on the passenger side was smashed with glass in the seat. He sighed, thankfully his driver side window had been rolled down. As he continued to look around he notices the smoke coming from the impala, He wanted to cry but the pain in his wrist preventing him too. Dean opened the door, stepping out then stood nearby.

Inspecting the impala, The passenger side door was dented badly it would have been impossible to open it if he had tried, and the front hood looked like a twisted heap of metal. He looked down on the ground and noticed alot of shattered glass, no doubt it came from the busted head lights.

Dean closed his eyes and cursed under his breath "I am so fucking screwed." He wanted to yell, scream or something but his head and stomach was preventing him to. Suddenly, Dean felt a bit sick from the booze mostly, he ran over to the other side of the car and thrown up in the grass. After throwing up a couple of times he glanced back at his once beautiful car and sighed. There was no way he could drive that now.

He looked around and pondered for a moment thinking of what to do. Should he leave the car there and let someone pick it up then again, he wouldn't risk anyone finding the arsenal in the trunk. He sighed looking up at the sky, for the first time he was lost. His green eyes was sad, his face was mixed with alot of emotions and wonders how he would get himself out of this one.

Doomed was the word he would to describe the trouble he was in. Now its a matter of keeping it from John Winchester. Dean had no choice but to leave the car and walk home. Hopefully he can call the tow truck in the morning and have them pick it up he thought. Dean walks down the street still feeling the pain in his wrist, He had hope that he didn't sprain or broken it.

It wasn't a long walk to the house because he had been a block away when the accident happened. Dean walked up to the door and went inside. He still felt sick, his head was hurting so was his wrist as he went upstairs. In that moment he felt ill again and ran into the bathroom, vomiting his guts up.

The noise was so loud that Sam heard it from his room, The younger brother came out to the hall and opened the door of the bathroom, noticing Dean on his knees, retching and puking what was left in his stomach. "Dean! are you okay?" Sam ran over to his older brother, he really looked sick, sweating from his forehead, not to mention how pale he was. Sam grabbed a wash cloth, wetting it then he put it on Dean's forehead while watching him vomit some more. He could clearly smell the booze from his breath then made a face.

"You've been drinking tonight Dean? You're drunk?" Sam questioned him but it was more of a statement than a question. Of course Dean was drunk, His breath smelled puke and smelly gym socks. Dean held his head while still hoovering over the toilet as he looked over at his brother. "I think I had to much to drink Sammy. I'll be alright." Sam reached over and noticed that Dean's wrist was red and swelling up. He gasp with a look of horror "Dean! what happened tonight?"

"I had an accident Sammy, please don't call dad okay. I'll explain in the morning." With that he leaned over and puked again and again. His older brother must have been puking half the night because it was 2 am by the time he was done. Sam helped his older brother go into the bedroom and laid him down then took his shoes and jacket off him then sighed wonders to himself how did his older sibling get into this shape? The most important question was what happened tonight. He was gonna find some answers in the morning but for now, Dean needed to sleep the booze off.

The next morning, Sam was making some oatmeal, hoping Dean would be able to eat the food. He wasn't sure what a hangover would do but he had heard that when you have one, any food can make you sick. Setting the bowls on a tray, he carried it upstairs to the bedroom, setting it down on the nightstand nearby his bed. Dean came into the room looking like a hot mess. Sam wasn't impress in fact he was a bit mad at his older brother for doing something entirely stupid.

Sam sat on the bed and watched Dean sitting down on his bed, He waited a few moments then spoke up "I made us some oatmeal Dean?" Sam stated in a dry tone. He wasn't in the mood to smile or anything as he stared over at his brother. Dean made a face as he covered his mouth "Oh god, I can't even look at that Sammy. It be a miracle if I can keep anything down today."

Sam sighed and nodded he wanted some answers to what happened the night before and he was getting it. "Dean you have to snap out of it somehow we have to get to school" Sam reminded him as he wasn't in the mood to hear his complaining.

"I can't go, I'm far to sick, and I have to deal with my car." That did it for his younger brother, He was gonna ask what happened and didn't care if Dean tries to shut him out. Something was bothering Dean and it was time to come clean.

"Alright, what happened last night Dean? and your wrist? It's looks bad." Dean wanted to fend off the questions but he was too tired to argue plus he did need the little geeks help he thought to himself

"I gotten into an accident last night with my impala" Sam face fell when he put two and two together and realized what caused it.

"Oh my god Dean please tell me you weren't drunk driving!?"

Dean nodded his head, he felt ashamed and embarrassed that this happened. Worst of all he felt like he let his dad down again. "Yea, I did Sam, try and calm down. I am fine, Just the car is not. I took my eyes off the road for a minute and there was another car coming right at me, I didn't realize I was driving on the left side lane, Next thing I know I smacked the light pole." Sam face was getting redder, he could tell his younger brother was ready to pounce his idoit older brother for being so stupid.

Sam stood up fast on his feet and started shouting "What the hell Dean!? Are you crazy! No wait, you're an idiot! How could you be so..You could have killed yourself Dean or someone else! Have you lost whats left of your mind!?" Sam voice dripped with upset and anger as he shouted. Dean lowered his head he hated being scolded by his younger brother, but he was right.

"Yes, I know what I did was dumb geek boy, you don't have to remind me. I am fine I just have to find a way to keep this from dad is all." Sam scoffed "Well, what I should do is go straight to dad and tell him what you did!" Sam spat out. The kid was livid, He loved his brother more than anything in the world and for him to do something so stupid made him madder by the minute.

"Sam, calm down okay, Listen you can't tell him alright. I just need a way to get the car fix before he gets home in a couple of days, With your help."

Sam had to let out an angry chuckle "Right, you come home at one in the morning, drunk as ever, puking your guts up after you killed your car because you were DRIVING FREAKING DRUNK!" Sam shouting was so loud it rattled the windows a bit.

"Look I screwed up Sammy I am sorry!" Sam wanted to punch the crap out of Dean, but instead he went to get his books off the desk while speaking in a low tone "I'm going to school Dean, this is your mess you clean it up."

With that Sam went out to the hallway only to be stopped by his older and yes desperate brother. "Sammy please, stop and think about this. Come on lets talk alright." Sam sighed as he was lead back into the bedroom. Dean sat Sam down in one of the chairs, He got the other and sat across from him.

"Sammy, I screwed up in a bad way I know that and I am sorry, I get that you are pissed and I deserve it, I do, But I need you right now to help me get out of this mess" Dean was pleading for Sam to help him. He looked up noticing the panic and fear in his brothers green eyes and sighed

"No Dean, you want me to save you from a major ass beating from dad." Sam snapped. He did have the right to be angry at him although part of his mind he really didn't want to see Dean in so much trouble.

"Yea, okay fine I do, Also I don't want to see the look in dads eyes when he finds out how bad I mess up. That look he gives us when his disappointed? Hell, he doesn't have to say it all he has to do is look at you and it-" Dean sniffed a bit as he felt the tears in his eyes welling up. "Look Sammy, I can clean your side of the room for a month and help you with your chores, anything alright I just need your help please I am begging you."

Sam sat there in silence for a moment, he really didn't want to see Dean get a spanking he hated witnessing or even hearing it. He sighed and spoke "I don't know why but I'll help you, You so owe me big for this" Dean smiled and hugged his little brother tightly then winced from the pain in his wrist. "Dean, I really think you should have that looked at?"

Dean nodded and spoke "Yea, you're right. Maybe we can swing by at the hospital somewhere but not in this town. I gotta make a call and have my Baby towed to an auto body shop."

Sam looked up and spoke "Wait, Dean what if they look in the trunk and see the arsenals?" Dean sighed and wonders how they could get by without someone checking the trunk. He hopes noone would check it if they did..They both would be so doomed.

* * *

**Uhoh looks like Dean got Sammy to help him. Does that spell trouble for the young kid too? Please send feedback and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. The Plan

**Thank you so much for the reviews! I am so glad you are enjoying the story! :)**

* * *

Dean stood up onto his feet then paced back and forth while pondering for a moment, wondering how they could get the car to an auto body shop and without anyone looking into the trunk, finding the arsenals. The older brother smirked as he snapped his fingers "I have an idea on that Sammy, it might work."

Sam looks at Dean and spoke "What would that be? say a magic spell and make them all vanish?" Sam's voice was laced in a sarcastic tone. He was still miffed at his older brother for being an idiot, but he knew that their dad would tear his backside up in a big way. Dean glared at his younger brother. He knew the kid was still mad at him and had every right to be.

"No smart-ass, We are gonna need a couple of trash bags downstairs then we can both go to the car, praying noone has picked it up yet, We could bag all of our tools that's in there and bring it back to the house."

Sam nodded as he responds "I'm not being smart, I'm being realistic. If dad ever finds out what we are doing we won't see sunshine for the next two decades." Sam inhaled a deep breath and continued. "That does sound like a good plan, I am guessing we should cut school today too 'cause there is no way I'm going there when you need my help."

He sighed standing up onto his feet. He looked over at the tray of oatmeal, which gotten cold by now, He groaned "Should we get something to eat on the way there?"

Dean made a face and shook his head " Eh, I can't think about food right now. But soon as we get done with the car we can stop somewhere." Dean went to get his clothes out of his drawer so he could change into something to go out in suddenly he felt a sharp pain causing him to wince again. Sam noticed his wrist had gotten worst then spoke "Dean, you should have that looked at."

Dean nodded and spoke "Maybe its just a sprain Sammy. I'll be fine. Wait for me downstairs I'll be there in a minute."

Sam knew better than to believe Dean was fine, In fact he was far from that. His older brother was in pain. He went downstairs then gathered some black trash bags and waited on the couch in the living room. Several minutes later Dean came downstairs wearing dark blue jeans and a brown with white stripe shirt that had long sleeves and shoes. He looked a bit better than he did earlier, but still had the hangover.

"I better call the school and fake an excuse so they won't try and call dad." Sam looked up as his brows furrowed

"How are you gonna do that?" Dean smirked picking up the phone as he chuckled "Watch and learn Sammy." Dean dials the number then got a hold of a secretary Dean disguised his voice to make himself sound like John "Hello, this is John Winchester I am calling to inform you that Dean and Sam won't be attending school for the next couple of days. Yea they both have came down with a very bad stomach flu. All right thank you" Dean hung up the phone smiling as Sam sat there with his mouth open looking like a fish that was caught on a hook.

Dean started to laugh as he spoke in his normal tone "What Sammy its not like it was the first time." Sam chuckled as he got his speech back "Really, you done this before. All I can say is you better hope dad never finds out because then our asses will be grass."

Dean rolled his eyes "Yea I know and dad would be the lawn mower." Dean gotten the keys then both him and Sammy left the house. As they walked down the street to the impala Sam looked at Dean while speaking "Why two days Dean?"

"Because thats probably how long it might take to fix the impala and we have to cover all tracks of what happened before dad gets home." Sam couldn't agree more after all he became bonnie in short few hours and his brother was Clyde. He felt guilt in his stomach, knowing helping his brother covering up something this huge was not a wise move at all but looking at him and those green eyes how they can send out mask of pain and panic gets to Sam even more.

"Maybe its not that bad." Sam trying to convince either himself or his brother but he knew it had to been a bad wreck for him to walk this far back to the house after dark last night then suddenly it hit him what if a demon or something had attacked him. He had no protection at all. If John were to find out about this they wouldn't be sitting til Christmas.

The boys walked a couple blocks, finally arriving at the light pole thankfully the car was still where he had left it. Sam mouth fell upond seeing the dire shape the impala was in Dean groaned loudly as he gotten a good look at the damage in broad daylight. He was screwed and knew it.

"Dean! The entire front end looks like a twisted peice of metal!" Dean closed his eyes as they looked over the car damage. It was bad, Dean was lucky he walked away with a wrist injury. Sam stood there seeing the glass all over the road and the large dent on the side of the car door he was livid "How could you drink and drive like this. Oh my god you could have died!"

Dean let out a frustrated breath and snapped "You think I don't know that Sam?! I thought I could make it home last night. The bar wasn't that far." Sam smacked his brothers arm and spoke "Be glad I'm not tall enough yet to reach your head." Sam sighed as Dean glared at him. He went over to the trunk opening it, Sam walks over then helps Dean as they put all the hunting tools into the trash bags.

"We need to think of how we are gonna come up with the money to pay for the damage Dean within two days." Sam suggested as Dean closed the trunk the two of them headed back to the house on foot. "I know I think we should see what the repair guy says first and we can figure out how to come up with the cash."

"Dean I think it might be at least several hundred dollars. The impala is a pretzel now." When they gotten back into the house and going inside Sam took the bag Dean was carring because his wrist was bothering him even more. Sam grew more concerned as they both went into the kitchen setting the bags on the table. Sam walks over to Dean looking at his wrist it turned purplish blue "Aww Dean! you really need to have this checked."

"Yea I know but we can't do it here. The doctors would ask all sorts of questions." Sam sat down at the table watching his brother calling the auto repair shop asking them to tow the impala then he hung up, wincing as he sat down in the chair. "What did the guy say?"

"He said that they will pick it up and check it but it will cost us for the towing as well." Sam nodded giving his brother a puppy look in his eyes. Dean knew what that look meant. He reached over and patted the kids hand and smiled "Hey its gonna be alright kiddo."

Sam shook his head as he spoke "No Dean it's not you really need to have your wrist checked somehow, what if its broken?" Dean knew Sam was right it could have been broken which didn't ring good to him. "I know, We could go out of town to another hospital and I can use a fake name."

Sam grinned "Like we do with hunting. What if they ask for insurance cards?" Dean bit the bottom of his lip then smirked "Well dad must have some old cards he doesn't use anymore I can try one of those hopefully they won't be tracked."

Sam nodded "Also transportation, We don't have a car Dean." Sam slumped in the chair as he sighed in defeat. Dean smirked, He wasn't giving in yet. "We can take the bus, I know dad keeps some money in the cans up in the cabinet we can use that to get there and back in no time."

"Whoa! wait, dad only uses that for emergencies." Sam explained.

"Yea I know, this qualifies as an emergency Sammy." Dean stated as he opened one of the cabinets pulling out a coffee can, opening the lid, taking out a large sum of cash as he smiled at his brother. Sam shook his head and wonders if they should get his brain looked at while they are at the ER.

* * *

**The brothers are digging themselves in deeper here. I am having fun with this story. Next chapter the brothers takes a bus to another town so Dean can have his wrist checked out. What adventures and trouble you think they could get into in just two days?**


	4. Taking The Bus

Hi. I want to thank my reviewers and followers for having patient with me and I am glad you are liking the story so far! I'm sorry that I've been away for so long. Real Life can get really hectic sometimes. I'm back and gonna try and get this story done. The next chapter of the accident is finally up. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Sam continued to sit at the table watching Dean pace back and forth, talking on the phone. In his mind, he wondered if helping Dean was even a good idea. He loves his older brother and would do anything in the world for him, even if that means covering for Dean at any cost. After twenty minutes on the phone, Dean hung up, walking over to Sam to speak "Alright Sammy go pack some clothes, the next bus leaves in about an hour."

Dean sighs as he smiles at Sam, His little brother stood up and spoke. "Dean, I still think this is a stupidest move yet, and I have no idea why I am helping but, I am. Hopefully, we can get this all fixed before dad comes home."

Sam runs upstairs to pack lightly, Dean sighs as he done the same. Dean wrist was hurting even worse by the time he was finished with his tote bag. He comes out meeting Sam in the hallway "All ready squirt!?" Sam gave Dean a glare and rolled his eyes "Yes and stop calling me squirt!"

Dean laughs as he and Sam came down the stairs "Come on Sammy, I'm gonna be calling you that until the end of time, plus cheer up, we could look at the bright side of all this."

Sam looks at Dean like he had grown two heads "The bright side? like what?" Dean thought for a moment and replied "Hanging out with your awesome brother in a big city. You never know what we could find there." Sam rolled his eyes and spoke "Why do I even ask?" Sam shook his head getting his jacket he walks out the door waiting on Dean. Dean gotten his jacket putting it on then his phone and keys he left walking up to Sam.

They continued to walk down the street heading to the local bus station Sam looks up at Dean to speak "So what town are we going to?" Dean then replied "Milwaukee, It's closer a bit plus it's all I can afford. We still need money in case we have to spend a night in a motel."

Sam nods some and spoke "Right, plus the car payment. I don't even what to know how much those repairs are gonna cost." Sam was happy to be hanging out with Dean but still was worried about their dad finding out what they were up to. Sam looks up to Dean "Why a motel? What if dad comes home early? You really think we have to stay at motel over night?"

Dean grunted in frustration, wincing from the pain from his wrist. When he looks at it. Most of it was turning a dark shade of purple. Dean replies to Sam "Sammy I doubt that he will come home early, We have to make this a round trip Sam. The departure from there probably wont be available until tomorrow."

Sam sighs giving in a bit the two of them walked for a good thirty minutes to the bus station going inside Dean went up to the window and orders a round trip ticket then walks back over to Sam. "I got the tickets for us both. It's gonna take another ten minutes before we can get on the bus."

Sam nods some then spoke "Great, maybe we can get something to drink before we have to go." Sam looks at Dean's wrist and knew it was getting worst. "Dean, I don't think you want to hear this but, I think your wrist may be broken from the looks of it."

Dean sighs some "Oh man, don't say that. I don't need a cast on my arm. Dad would sure find out and ask what happened." He panics inside. The last thing he wanted was for John to find out what happened the night before.

They both walks over to a coke machine getting some soda and sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly they hear the announcer saying that their Bus was gonna soon depart. Sam and Dean both gotten on the bus, finding their seats and sat down. "Road trip here we come!" Sam exclaim trying to make the best of the situation.

Dean rolls his eyes some looking over at his brother "It's not really a long ride Sam. It's just to the next big town where I can get this wrist looked at. Thankfully I have a fake insurance card to help have it checked." Dean was worried from the inside. He wished he hadn't of gotten behind the wheel of the car now being drunk as he was.

* * *

**Next Chapter the boys heads to the city. Dean gets his wrist checked in the hospital. But what adventures awaits them when they are there? Stay Tuned.**


End file.
